<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aching by horsepaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663818">aching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsepaws/pseuds/horsepaws'>horsepaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>solid odo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(a little bit), (also a little bit), Angst, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Headaches &amp; Migraines, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Solid!Odo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsepaws/pseuds/horsepaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Odo, having recently become a solid, is under a lot of stress due to having to deal with the limitations and inconveniences of a humanoid body. Quark thinks he just needs to loosen up a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Odo/Quark (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>solid odo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(just pretend in this fic that odo doesn't have a desk you can see under in canon lmao)</p><p>anyway i'm still just practicing my writing and didn't really plan most of this out beforehand so. enjoy ?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Odo sits in his office, catching up on reading the recent criminal activity reports he'd begun to fall behind on over the past few days. Usually he'd be more punctual and productive, but having to get used to a humanoid body has been a detriment to his work, to say the least. It's only midday and he's already feeling tired. Irritable. He wasn't able to get much sleep last night. Tossing and turning, waking up to take care of unpleasant bodily functions...he's starting to wonder how <em>any</em> humanoid manages to get a full night's sleep.</p><p>He feels a headache coming on. Perhaps he's been staring at this PADD for too long, or perhaps it's the raktajino he had earlier. He doesn't even particularly <em>like</em> coffee, the taste <em>or</em> the side effects, but it does help wake him up in a pinch, even if he regrets it later. How some people manage to function on multiple cups a day is beyond him.</p><p>He pinches the bridge of his nose in attempt to relieve some of the tension around his eyes, then sets the PADD down on his desk. But<em> just</em> when he had decided to take a short break-</p><p>"Odo!", Quark bursts through the door, as if he could <em>sense</em> this was a bad time.</p><p>Odo groans, still massaging around his eyes. "What <em>IS</em> it, Quark?", his tone turns snappy in what seemed like record time.</p><p>"Two customers just started a fight in <em>my</em> bar and ended up <em>injuring</em> one of <em>MY</em> waiters, who just <em>happened</em> to be unfortunate enough to get in the way of the <em>BARSTOOL</em> being thrown, WHICH <em>by the way</em>, is <em>broken</em> now-", he ranted a mile a minute, gesturing wildly despite Odo not even looking his way.</p><p>Odo winces in pain and lifts himself off his seat, "<em>Nghh</em>...I'll take care of-"</p><p>Quark juts his palm out, "Don't <em>bother</em>. Some of your officers already broke up the fight and my waiter's in the infirmary now, but I still expect something to be done about the damages."</p><p>"Ah...", Odo presses at his temples with his left hand's thumb and middle finger, and sits back down.</p><p>As if just to provoke Odo, Quark decides to get a little more personal with his complaints. "You've been <em>slacking</em>, Odo. If you had been paying more attention to the docking schedules, you would've <em>known</em> we'd have visitors who wouldn't mix well, and this <em>whole</em> situation could've been avoided!"</p><p>Odo looks up at him and scoffs. "Since when do <em>you</em> care if I'M <em>slacking?</em>" He knows Quark is right, but that just makes it worse. "If <em>anything</em>, you should be <em>glad! Surely</em> your profits from smuggling <em>alone</em> have gone up since- <em>Agh-!</em>"</p><p>Quark certainly accomplished his goal. Odo's headache feels 10 times worse than it did before. He clutches his pounding head in his hands and sets his elbows on his desk.</p><p>Suddenly, Quark looks a bit concerned. "...Hey...", he takes a few steps forward. "...Are you okay...?"</p><p>"I'm <em>FINE</em>", Odo growls.</p><p>"<em>No</em>, you're not. Don't lie to me". Quark slowly walks around to the other side of the desk, and stands there quietly to the right of Odo.</p><p>Odo takes a moment to notice, then peeks his eyes out from under his hands. "<em>...What?</em>", his tone still grouchy as ever.</p><p>"...Is there any way I can help?", Quark sounds almost unsettlingly sincere.</p><p>Odo's still not sure if Quark's just mocking him or not. "<em>Why?</em>"</p><p>"What do you mean <em>'why'!?</em>", Quark turns his head with an offended pout. "You're in pain...It's not exactly a pretty sight."</p><p>Odo lets out a pained chuckle. "...I doubt my <em>usual</em> state is any <em>prettier</em>."</p><p>Quark goes silent. Not that Odo minds at all, especially now.</p><p>Odo sighs. "Quark...<em>Nh-</em>", he shuts his eyes and grimaces before slowly swiveling his chair to face Quark. "I <em>really </em>should be getting back to work."</p><p>Quark impulsively grabs Odo's upper arm. "No-"</p><p>Odo turns his head to look at Quark's hand, puzzled.</p><p>Flustered, Quark awkwardly pulls his hand away. "I mean-", he seems to be trying to avoid looking Odo in the eye. "...You're not going to get anything done like this."</p><p>One look at Quark in his current state, and Odo suddenly realizes...Quark is serious. He really does want to help.</p><p>Odo tries to muster as calm a voice as he can at the moment. "Quark...right now <em>you're</em> the one keeping me from doing my job. Which for all <em>I</em> know could just be part of some little <em>scheme</em> of yours. So either suggest a solution, or <em>leave</em>". Maybe that sounded harsher than he meant it. But it's not as if he really trusts Quark to begin with, even if his concern does <em>seem</em> genuine.</p><p>Odo's right. This isn't helping. But Odo <em>does</em> need help. He hasn't been himself lately. Whether that's for better or worse, Quark isn't sure. But one thing's for certain...it just didn't feel <em>right</em>.</p><p>"Well-", he's surprised Odo's even giving him a chance, "<em>I</em> think what you need is to relieve some of that <em>stress!</em> I swear, sometimes it looks like you’ve got a storm cloud trailing you that could give even <em>Ferenginar’s </em>weather a run for its latinum-"</p><p>"<em>Quark.</em>", Odo grumbles. He's already losing his patience.</p><p>"Right- um...all I'm <em>saying</em> is, you need to find ways to <em>enjoy </em>your life as a solid. <em>Indulge</em> yourself every now and then! Have some <em>fun</em> for once!"</p><p>Odo scoffs. Quark has given him the <em>exact</em> same advice since the day they met. He doesn't see how hedonism is supposed to <em>improve</em> his productivity, <em>or</em> his current headache for that matter, but he's not in the mood to argue anymore. So he rolls his eyes, and decides to let Quark continue. "What <em>exactly</em> do you expect me to <em>do?</em>"</p><p>Quark shrugs with dramatically outstretched arms, "I don't <em>know!</em> Is there <em>anything</em> you're interested in? <em>Anything</em> at all? Do you even <em>have </em>hobbies? A <em>collection?</em> Maybe you could try one of those <em>hu-mon</em> sports that Captain Sisko and Doctor Bashir are so obsessed with! <em>Anything!</em>", Quark pauses for a moment, then slips into that all-too-familiar suggestive tone, "And if all else fails, there's <em>always</em> the holosuites~"</p><p>"I <em>have</em> tried the holosuites", Odo finally interjects. Though not for the reasons Quark is obviously suggesting.</p><p>"Right, <em>kayaking</em> with Chief O'brien. And how <em>fun</em> is it exactly, for <em>you</em>, to crash a boat into some <em>rocks</em> over and over again?", Quark asks.</p><p>Odo doesn't answer. Quark's right. Odo never really understood the appeal of that particular aspect of the holoprogram. Chief O'brien says it's <em>part</em> of the fun, part of the <em>challenge</em>, but Odo always found it more frustrating than anything. The Chief, however, always looked as though he was having the time of his life with it. Odo admits to himself he <em>was</em> a little envious of other peoples' ability to be so entertained by something they're passionate about. All Odo had was his work.</p><p>"<em>See?</em>", Quark raises his browridge into an unnecessarily brazen expression, then reminds himself that this isn't about being <em>right</em>, he's trying to be <em>constructive</em>. "Odo, the <em>point</em> is, you have to find something <em>you</em> like. Even the <em>senior staff</em> take some time out of their day to have some <em>fun</em>, but they all go back to <em>their</em> stressful jobs and do <em>just fine!</em> Why? Because they have an <em>outlet! They</em> all have their own ways to <em>relieve</em> some of that stress. You're no more of a professional for thinking you don't need one, too. You're one of <em>us</em> now after all, whether you like it or not."</p><p>Every once in a while, Quark surprises Odo. And he hates to admit it but...he may have actually convinced him. Odo huffs. "...Alright."</p><p>Quark's face lights up a bit.</p><p>"...I <em>suppose</em>…it couldn't hurt to at least...<em>try</em>...in my spare time.", Odo adds.</p><p>Quark grins with a small, friendly chuckle.</p><p>Odo joins in, in his own subdued way. It was more of a half-smirk and a light harumph.</p><p>They pause briefly, enjoying this rare moment of peace between them.</p><p>"<em>Ugh-</em>", Odo squeezes his forehead.</p><p>"...Headache again?", Quark cranes his neck to the side a bit to get a better look at Odo, still sitting in his chair.</p><p>"It never went <em>away</em>.", Odo sighs. "Our conversation was just a brief <em>distraction</em> from it."</p><p>"Oh. Uh...", Quark is feeling strangely...compassionate towards Odo right now. "I could get you something for that...from Doctor Bashir if you want."</p><p>"<em>Please</em> don't", Odo sounds almost annoyed. He already hated feeling as though he was inconveniencing the doctor with problem after problem ever since he became a solid, but the thought of <em>Quark</em> of all people nursing him to health-</p><p>"But the infirmary's just over-", Quark is suddenly cut off.</p><p>"I don't <em>need</em> your <em>help</em>", Odo sounded all the more irritable due to the intense pain he was in.</p><p>Quark's face contorts into an insulted pout. "Oh, right, <em>I'm</em> sorry. Who was it again that just talked you into <em>finally</em> even <em>considering </em>to venture out of that <em>monotonous</em> lifestyle of yours? Guess it wasn't me!", he shouts in a sarcastic, flippant manner.</p><p>"<em>Quark.</em>", Odo really doesn't feel like arguing, though he realizes he's the one who provoked it this time.</p><p>"<em>No-</em>", Quark gets right in Odo's personal space, "I have <em>had</em> it."</p><p>"Quark, <em>please</em>, not right <em>NOW.</em>", Odo rubs his temples again.</p><p>"I've TRIED to be nice in the past. I've <em>tried</em> to help you", Quark's bottom lip quivers a bit. "And what do I get? Insulted. Arrested. <em>Ridiculed</em>."</p><p>Odo doesn't understand why Quark is getting so emotional over...being told not to get him <em>medicine</em>? Where's all <em>this</em> coming from?</p><p>"I feel like-", Quark starts to kneel down in front of Odo. "I feel like you just...<em>ignore</em> it."</p><p>Odo's attention immediately shifts to Quark once he catches a glimpse of him from beneath the hand he was attempting to soothe his headache with. Quark looks smaller than ever now in his current position. Slumped onto the floor, looking away. Odo can't see the look on his face, but he doesn't need to in order to know he's miserable. But...<em>why?</em></p><p>Quark mutters solemnly. "You ignore my acts of hospitality...you ignore my advice...you ignore my advances..."</p><p>
  <em>...Advances?</em>
</p><p>"I don't know if it's because you're completely <em>oblivious</em>...or if you just hate me <em>that</em> much.", Quark's voice sounds like it's breaking.</p><p>Odo is...stunned. Perplexed. What's <em>happening</em> right now? This is a side of Quark he's <em>never</em> seen.</p><p>"I just wish I knew the truth...", Quark clutches the sides of Odo's pant legs. "...So I could <em>finally</em> decide whether to let <em>go...</em>", his hands loosen and trail up to Odo's knees. "...or keep <em>trying</em>...", and he gently squeezes them.</p><p>Quark's touch sends a small jolt through Odo's body, and he gasps in reaction. His eyes are wide open now. <em>What...was that?</em></p><p>Quark is undoubtedly in tears now. "Just...<em>tell</em> me, Odo...<em>please</em>...", he grips Odo's knees tighter. "Just say <em>anything</em>."</p><p>Odo's breathing has gotten a little shaky. Quark's tightened grip sends a tingling feeling creeping up Odo's thighs.</p><p>"I...I...", Odo stammers.</p><p>"<em>What?</em>", Quark sounds so serious now.</p><p>"I- I don't...", Odo gulps. "...I don't...<em>hate</em> you..."</p><p>Quark finally looks up. Tears and makeup streaming down his face. He looks...so...</p><p>Odo feels something else now.</p><p>
  <em>...Oh no...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please. Not now.</em>
</p><p>Odo was already aware by now of the humanoid tendency to become...<em>aroused</em>...at inopportune times...but this is <em>definitely</em> one of the <em>worst</em> times it could’ve happened.</p><p>Luckily, Quark hasn't seemed to notice yet. His eyes were blurry with tears, and his attention was completely directed towards Odo's face. Which was now absolutely flushed.</p><p>Even with Quark fully unaware of what was happening below, Odo still feels so embarrassed he could just about <em>die</em>. Even now as a solid, he still hasn't really...done much of his own <em>personal</em> exploring...of humanoid sexuality. He's read about it, sure. He's seen pictures, anatomical models. He's certainly walked in on a handful of indecent acts while on the job. But personally, he's almost completely inexperienced aside from...just a few moments of curiosity. Late at night. Alone in his quarters...</p><p>He wasn't sure what to do. He's trapped. An emotionally distraught Quark, mere inches away from his growing erection. If this was some sort of dream, he's not sure if he wanted to wake up or see it through.</p><p>"Odo...", Quark's voice is much clearer than before.</p><p>Odo's thoughts were going so fast. It felt like an eternity since Quark last spoke but in reality it had only been a few seconds.</p><p>"...I...", Quark is staring so intently into Odo's eyes. "...don't hate you...either...", but he looked as though he had wanted to say something else.</p><p><em>What...? Oh...</em>Odo had almost forgotten everything Quark said during his apparent breakdown, but it's all flooding back now. Wait. Was Odo just <em>imagining</em> Quark mentioning something about...<em>advances?</em></p><p>He thought to himself. “Is Quark...<em>interested?</em> In <em>me?</em>”</p><p>That can't be it. Right?</p><p>That wouldn't make sense. They’re adversaries.</p><p>But Quark said Odo <em>ignored</em> his advances. Was he <em>really </em>ignoring them? Has Quark been sending signals this whole time without Odo noticing?</p><p>But that's just how Quark is...right? He flirts. He speaks in innuendos. He gives people lascivious looks. He gets a little too close.</p><p>In this case...<em>much</em> too close.</p><p>Odo's throat feels dry. He's sweating. He just wants this to be over with so he can get back to work. Maybe take a high-pitched sonic shower. Maybe even a nap. <em>Anything</em> but this.</p><p>Odo suddenly feels his erection throb particularly hard, and reacts with an unmistakably lewd sound.</p><p>...That's it. It's over. If Quark somehow hasn't noticed already, he will very soon.</p><p>As if on cue, Quark's face rapidly turns from longing, to surprise, to <em>lust</em>.</p><p>
  <em>He really doesn't waste any time, does he?</em>
</p><p>"Odo.", Quark's voice is completely back to normal now.</p><p>Odo's looking at the ceiling. He can't even bring himself to speak. This is too much.</p><p>"<em>Odo</em>.", A bit more demanding.</p><p>There's no escaping this. He has to do something.</p><p>"<em>Odo~</em>", Quark deliberately moans to get Odo's attention.</p><p>"<em>Ah-</em>", Odo closes his eyes and writhes in his chair.</p><p>Quark lets out a naughty, devilish chuckle.</p><p>Quark's just teasing him now. He's enjoying this. This isn't fair.</p><p>"Odo. Look at me already. Please.", Quark's tone is very straightforward.</p><p>There’s nothing else Odo can do now. He might as well give up.</p><p>Hesitantly, he starts to lower his face to meet Quark’s eyes. The sight of Quark smiling up at him causes his breathing to get heavier.</p><p>“Odo...there’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s nothing <em>I</em> haven’t seen before”, he smirks. Somehow him saying that doesn’t help.</p><p>Odo’s suddenly bombarded with thoughts of Quark, <em>intermingling</em> with all of his various sexual partners. He used to try to <em>ignore</em> these thoughts, but <em>now</em>...he can’t <em>stop</em> them.</p><p>His erection is <em>painful</em> now. His eyes flutter shut as he emits a low, shuddering groan.</p><p>“Odo, listen. If you wanna get back to work, you’re <em>gonna</em> have to take care of this first, one way or the other”, Quark says very matter-of-fact.</p><p>Odo knew that. He was just hoping there was a third option somehow.</p><p>“<em>Believe me</em>, I know how distracting it is to try to go about your day when you’re as hot in the pants as you are now, <em>but</em>...if you <em>want</em>…”, Quark raises his browridge.</p><p>And his voice lowers. “<em>This</em> is something I could <em>definitely</em> help you with.”</p><p>Odo looks shocked. It’s not as if he didn’t know Quark was...promiscuous. But this was still a position he was <em>never</em> prepared to be in. Quark, on his knees, seriously offering to...<em>relieve him?</em> Right here in his <em>office?</em></p><p>...His office.</p><p>Suddenly it’s like Odo was pulled back into reality. All the overstimulating sensations that were clouding his mind started to let up<em> just </em>enough for him to remember where he was.</p><p>They’re in his office. They’re in <em>public!</em></p><p>If someone were to just walk in on them right now, in such a compromising position...he’d have no way to explain.</p><p>This isn’t good.</p><p>“Odo...do you <em>want </em>me to help?”, Quark asks again. “You need to tell me.”</p><p>“Uhh- I, uh-”, Odo can’t seem to get a single word out.</p><p>He does. He really, <em>really</em> does. But he can’t bring himself to say that. He feels so ashamed. Like he’s lost all control of himself. All because of some blood rushing to his...<em>privates?</em> Some primitive physical <em>urge?</em> Why does it have to be such an <em>inconvenience? </em>Surely his mind is stronger than his body..<em>.right?</em></p><p>“We- we can’t…”, Odo gulps, “do this...here.”</p><p>“Why not? Just lock the door”, Quark says with no hesitation.</p><p>“N-no. If...if someone were to need me…”, Odo tries to steady his breathing, “they’d wonder why I was sitting here, in plain sight...with the door locked, during work hours.”</p><p>“Well, then...I could just do it under the desk if you want”, Quark just doesn’t give up.</p><p>Odo shouldn’t find the offer so appealing. It’s a scandalous thought. “Quark, that isn’t the <em>point</em>...we’re still in <em>public.</em> This is <em>against</em> station regulations”, Odo suddenly sounded almost like his usual self, despite still being hard as a rock.</p><p>“Hasn’t stopped me before”, Quark says with a smug look on his face.</p><p>“<em>Quark.</em>”, Odo sounds almost annoyed.</p><p>“<em>Also</em>, you still haven’t told me what <em>you</em> actually want. <em>Forget</em> about station regulations! What’d I say earlier about <em>indulging</em> yourself? Take some <em>chances!</em>”, Quark grins encouragingly.</p><p>Odo’s not sure if that really applies at the moment. This wasn’t just a matter of<em> fun</em> or <em>boring</em>, this was a moral dilemma for him. If he breaks his own rules, he’s no better than anyone else he’s arrested for doing the same.</p><p>But then again, he still can’t help but wonder what it would be like. Maybe he <em>was</em> thinking too hard about this. As much as he wants to ignore it, his perverted curiosity is overpowering.</p><p>“So whadda ya say? I can be <em>very</em> discreet, you know”, Quark seems extremely eager.</p><p>Quark wants this. Odo wants this. Isn’t that a good enough reason? Odo can’t believe he’s even considering it, but without a second thought-</p><p>“Fine”, Odo says.</p><p>“Fine...?”, Quark asks. He wants to make sure Odo is serious.</p><p>“I...I mean…”, Odo looks nervously, but sincerely at Quark. “...I...do...want this…”</p><p>Quark’s smile beams. His eyes look like they’re sparkling.</p><p>It was...admittedly, kind of...<em>cute.</em></p><p>Odo just stares at him, mouth hanging open slightly, blushing furiously.</p><p>Still on his knees, Quark shimmies his way under Odo’s desk, turning Odo in his chair along the way.</p><p>This is happening. This is really happening. Despite Odo agreeing to it, he’s still not entirely prepared.</p><p>Quark slowly moves his hands up Odo’s thighs, causing Odo to tense up. When he finally rubs his thumbs over Odo’s bulge, Odo shakes and moans. Odo’s precum had already made a damp spot on his pants before they even started. It’s so warm.</p><p>Quark has Odo in his grasp. Both literally and figuratively. He’s never seen him in such an exposed state. Though Odo was about to become even more exposed…</p><p>“...Can I?”, Quark looks up at Odo and gestures in a way that implies he wants to undo his pants.</p><p>Odo just breathes and nods. But that’s a yes.</p><p>Quark gives Odo a salacious grin, then proceeds.</p><p>“By the way…”, Quark decides to make a bit of conversation in the meantime, “how’s that headache treating you?”</p><p>Odo was surprised by Quark’s ability to be so casual during this. On top of that, he had almost forgotten about his headache due to...everything that’s happened since then. “...It’s...dulled down…”</p><p>“That’s good”, Quark smiles. “It’ll be <em>all</em> gone soon, don’t you worry.”</p><p>Quark’s consoling tone was...surprisingly nice. But as Odo’s pants become more and more undone, the realization hits him again. Quark was about to see something he had never shown <em>anyone</em>, aside from during medical examinations. But never...in an intimate situation like this.</p><p>Odo starts to panic again.</p><p>“Hey, Odo…”, Quark slows down a bit. Partly because he sees how nervous Odo is, but partly just to tease him.</p><p>“Y-...yes…?”, Odo just wishes Quark would get the most embarrassing part over with already.</p><p>Quark gives Odo a saucy look. “...Am I right in assuming...this’ll be your first blowjob?”, he feels like he doesn’t even have to ask, given Odo’s behavior.</p><p>That vulgar word causes Odo’s erection to twitch in excitement. His face heats up as he looks away from Quark.</p><p>Quark grins. “...I’ll take that as a yes”. He’s actually delighted to know he’s right. After all, he’s wanted to do something like this with Odo for so long...knowing he’ll be the first to do so makes him feel...special. “...All the more reason to make sure it’s good for you.”</p><p>Quark pulls down the front of Odo’s unzipped pants a bit, then slides two fingers behind the waistband of his underwear. He pulls it down slowly, revealing the base of Odo’s penis. Just a little more, and…</p><p>Odo gasps as his erection finally springs out, a string of precum stretches from the tip to his underwear. He feels his whole body burning up. His embarrassment is enough to make him feel as though he were completely naked.</p><p>Quark eyes it with lust. Not bad...above average. He bites his lip.</p><p>Which reminds Odo…</p><p>“...Q-...Quark…”, he manages to breathe out.</p><p>Quark slowly snaps out of his ogling. “Hm?”</p><p>“...Your...your teeth”, Odo continues.</p><p>“Huh? Oh”, Quark realizes what he’s getting at. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing. I’m not gonna bite you...unless you’re <em>into</em> that”, he wiggles his browridge a bit. He was serious, but he thinks it's safe to assume that Odo is <em>not</em> in fact into that.</p><p>Odo still feels a bit uneasy, but decides to trust Quark. He <em>is</em> the experienced one, after all…</p><p>Quark places his hand around the tip of Odo’s erection, and with the ample amount of fluids he’s provided, starts to gently stroke it.</p><p>Odo trembles and moans. He’s never felt another person’s hands there. Up until recently, he hadn’t even felt his own.</p><p>Quark’s expression turns downright lecherous. Odo sure is sensitive...he thinks it’s kinda cute.</p><p>After a bit of teasing, Quark leans forward. He wraps his hand around the base of Odo’s cock, positions it against his lips, then slowly slips the tip into his mouth.</p><p>Odo gasps and grips the armrests of his chair as Quark begins to suck and twirl his tongue around the tip. Quark takes more of it into his mouth as he starts to stroke Odo’s shaft in a twisting motion. Odo bucks forward in reaction to the overwhelming sensations, causing Quark to let out a muffled yelp.</p><p>Odo’s worried he might’ve hurt Quark. “I- I’m- I’m sorry! Are you okay?”</p><p>Quark pops Odo’s dick out of his mouth. “I’m fine, you didn’t do anything wrong”, Quark affectionately rubs Odo’s thigh to reassure him. “In fact, I wouldn’t <em>mind</em> a little facefucking if you wanna get rough”. Quark flashes Odo a cheeky look before promptly engulfing his erection again.</p><p><em>Facefucking?</em> Odo gulps. There’s so many things he hadn’t considered.</p><p>Quark gets back to work on Odo’s cock. The slurping sounds are <em>obscene</em>. Odo’s legs are shaking and he feels a tingle in his cheeks and fluttering in his stomach. He covers his mouth, trying his hardest not to moan too loud. He couldn’t <em>live</em> with himself if someone heard.</p><p>Odo then looks across the room, to the doors of the security office. Through the glass, he sees people in the distance, walking through the promenade, completely unaware of what’s going on under his desk. The thought of someone seeing, of someone walking in...is horrifying. It’s a very real possibility. But despite that…</p><p>It’s so...<em>thrilling</em>.</p><p>Without warning, Quark removes his hand from Odo’s shaft, grips both of his thighs, then takes in Odo’s cock as far down as it can go.</p><p>The feeling of Quark’s warm throat causes Odo to buck again involuntarily. Quark gags but regains his breath and keeps going, fully enveloping every inch of Odo’s length with each bob of the head.</p><p>“<em>Ohhh...</em>”, Odo groans and leans forward onto his desk, barely able to hold himself up with his elbows. This is almost too much. He never knew something could feel this<em> good</em>.</p><p>Suddenly, the doors <em>whoosh</em> open.</p><p>Odo jolts upright and slams his hand on his desk. Quark pauses, but his mouth remains full.</p><p>It’s Doctor Bashir, who looks a bit startled by Odo’s reaction.</p><p>“...Are you alright?”, Bashir gives Odo a puzzled look.</p><p>Odo clears his throat. He’s wide-eyed and sweating. “Just fine, Doctor.”, his voice cracks midway.</p><p>Bashir looks skeptical. “...Right. <em>Well-</em> I thought I should let you know that the Ferengi waiter who was injured during the bar fight earlier said he wants to press charges.”</p><p>“Ah.”, It’s taking all of Odo’s strength to remain composed, but he’s so flustered he could faint. “Well. I’ll be free at around 1900 hours, tell him to stop by my office then and we can discuss-”</p><p>Quark sees an opportunity to mess with Odo just for the fun of it, which is hard for him to pass up, no matter the situation. So he takes Odo all the way into his mouth once more and-</p><p>“<em>HN</em>-”, Odo’s eyes roll back as he lurches forward.</p><p>Bashir becomes more concerned and takes a step forward, “You’re <em>sure</em> you’re alright?”</p><p>Odo grits his teeth, “<em>YES</em>, Doctor, it- it’s just-”, he shoves Quark with his leg, “It m-must be what I had for lunch”. His heart is racing. <em>Please</em> don’t let Doctor Bashir come any closer. “Spicy food. I-Indigestion. You know how it is”, he clears his throat again.</p><p>Bashir seems to have bought his excuse. “Ah. Well in that case, I have something that could fix that up right away. I could-”</p><p>“That <em>won’t </em>be necessary”, Odo suddenly sounds aggravated. “Now if you’ll <em>excuse</em> me, I’m very busy”, he picks up a PADD to make himself more convincing.</p><p>Bashir knows Odo can be very stubborn, so he decides to just leave him be for now. “...Alright. But if it gets any worse,<em> don’t hesitate</em> to stop by the infirmary”. He turns around and exits the office, giving Odo another glance before he’s out of view.</p><p>After a few seconds, Odo looks down at Quark and begins to scold him in a loud whisper, “<em>QUARK.</em> You <em>told </em>me you would be <em>discreet!</em>”</p><p>Quark finally frees his mouth, “I said I <em>can</em> be discreet”. He’s just being a smartass.</p><p>Odo scoffs, “We could have been <em>caught!</em>”</p><p>“But we <em>weren’t</em>”, Quark replies, accompanied by a little pompous wiggle.</p><p>“<em>Quark-</em>”, Odo is agitated again, despite his still-throbbing erection.</p><p>“Look, do you wanna finish or not?”, Quark is completely ready to pick up where they left off.</p><p>Even against his better judgment, Odo <em>does</em> want to keep going. They’ve already gotten this far, and stopping now would only leave him more frustrated than before. But he suddenly realizes he forgot to consider beforehand exactly what <em>“finishing”</em> entails.</p><p>Odo sighs. “I...I <em>do</em>, but...I <em>really</em> shouldn’t be making a mess in here. Especially not...<em>this</em> kind of mess.”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, I was already planning on swallowing”, Quark says without hesitation.</p><p>Odo looks appalled. “<em>Swallowing?</em>”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t mind”. Quark sounds like he does this often. For all Odo knows, he probably does.</p><p>“Well...uh…” Odo’s not sure how to feel about the idea of Quark...<em>swallowing</em> it…but, “In...In that case…”, he pauses. “...I <em>would</em>...like...to keep going”. He gently places his hand on Quark’s, then looks him in the eye.</p><p>Quark’s face becomes flushed. Being reassured that Odo actually <em>wants</em> to do this with him feels...wonderful. Fooling around is <em>always</em> a plus, but when it’s with someone you’ve been interested in for <em>years</em>, it’s...different. To Quark, at least...this isn’t <em>just</em> casual sex anymore.</p><p>Now staring at Odo with a soft, loving expression, Quark gently wraps his hand around Odo’s erection, closes his eyes...and begins to apply slow, tender kisses all the way up the shaft.</p><p>Odo blushes as his mouth falls open a bit. He didn’t expect that. The intimacy is...captivating. Quark is being so gentle, so accommodating. It’s almost as if he isn’t the same person Odo’s known all these years. But...then again...has Odo ever <em>really</em> taken the time to <em>get to know</em> Quark? As anything other than a <em>criminal?</em></p><p>Odo gently places his hand on Quark’s head...and affectionately caresses it with his thumb.</p><p>Quark slowly opens his eyes as he places the final kiss on Odo’s tip. He looks back up, and while maintaining eye contact, begins to fully immerse Odo’s length with his mouth.</p><p>Watching Quark bob up and down with that fond, half-lidded gaze staring back at him...it’s enough to make Odo melt...in a figurative sense, of course.</p><p>“<em>Ohhh…</em>”, Odo throws his head back and moans. He’s never felt so...<em>wanted</em>. Felt so much <em>pleasure</em>. It’s exhilarating.</p><p>Quark speeds up the pace, taking in as much as he can possibly handle, dripping saliva now beginning to soak Odo’s pants.</p><p>Odo gasps and trembles and squeezes the armrests of his chair again. He’s so close he feels like he’s going to burst. He looks back down and puts his hand on the back of Quark’s head. “<em>Q-...Quark…</em>”, he strains his hardest to get even a single word out, “<em>I’m...I-I’m going...to-</em>”, he remembers a certain something Quark offered earlier, so in the heat of the moment, he leans forward, and with both hands now clutching the back of Quark’s head, he thrusts erratically into Quark’s throat, shooting his seed and filling Quark’s mouth to the brim as he lets out a loud, deep, shuddering groan.</p><p>Odo slumps over onto his desk, sweating and gasping for breath. Tears are streaming down Quark’s face due to the gagging and a bit of the contents of his mouth have spilled out the corners, but with one final, careful motion, he pulls himself from Odo’s thoroughly spent member, takes a deep breath through his nose...then gulps it all down.</p><p>After a moment to catch his breath, Quark rub’s Odo’s thigh. “Hey...you okay up there…?”</p><p>Still gasping, Odo does his best to respond. “Y-yes, I’m…”, he huffs between words, “...I’m fine”. He slowly sits himself up, then falls back into his chair. His body feels so heavy, but so light at the same time. He sees Quark’s face, wet with tears. “...Are <em>you?</em>”</p><p>Quark chuckles and smiles at Odo. “Yeah…”</p><p>Odo lets out a fond hum and smiles. “...You, uh…”, he gestures towards his chin, “...you have a little…”</p><p>“Oh.”, Quark wipes his chin with his thumb, then licks it off.</p><p>Odo’s still a bit shocked that Quark actually wanted to...<em>ingest </em>his fluids. But...to each his own, I suppose.</p><p>Odo is still twitching from the aftershocks. Quark <em>loves</em> seeing his partners fully satisfied by his talents. The sight is arousing...he’s <em>been</em> aroused, but he’s already taken up enough of Odo’s time. He can take care of it himself next time he has the chance. This experience is going to make for some <em>fantastic </em>oo-mox material.</p><p>Odo looks down. “A-ah, I’m…”, he shifts in his chair, “still...leaking.”</p><p>“Oh, um-”, Quark reaches into his jacket and digs for a handkerchief, “Use this.”</p><p>Odo hesitates, “I-I wouldn’t want to ruin it.”</p><p>“It’s fine, just clean it and bring it back later. After all, it’s not the <em>first</em> time it’s been used for something like this”, Quark continues to hold the handkerchief in front of him.</p><p>“Ah...well...alright then”. Odo takes the handkerchief and begins to clean himself up, wincing from his heightened post-orgasm sensitivity. He wonders just how many times this handkerchief had been soiled in a similar manner, then tucks himself back into his pants.</p><p>“Well-”, Quark works his way out from under the desk and begins to readjust his somewhat disheveled clothes, “I should get back to the bar. Can’t trust anyone but <em>myself </em>to watch after it for <em>too</em> long”</p><p>“Wait, Quark-”, Odo quickly grabs Quark by the sleeve.</p><p>Quark looks a bit surprised. Expectant.</p><p>“...Thank you”, Odo smiles softly. “...I feel much better now.”</p><p>Quark gives him a sort of bashful half-smirk. “...It’s no problem. Really.”</p><p>Quark looks down, still smiling, then walks towards the door.</p><p>“And Odo-”, Quark turns around. “...If you ever wanna do something like this again...”, he gives his lobe a quick, playful stroke, then puts on that signature seductive grin of his. “...You know where to find me.”</p><p>Quark’s gaze lingers as he exits the security office and heads back to his bar.</p><p>Odo admits he <em>does</em> find the offer somewhat...<em>appealing</em>...though he’d definitely prefer if next time wasn’t quite so public.</p><p>Suddenly he catches himself in that thought...was he actually <em>considering</em> a <em>“next time”?</em></p><p>He decides not to think about it for now. He has a lot of work to do.</p><p>Still reveling in his current sense of relief, Odo picks up a PADD, kicks his feet up onto his desk, and happily gets back to reading the recent criminal activity reports.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>